Nagi's savior
by Misura
Summary: Who is going to save Nagi? [slightly silly]
1. First part

Nagi's savior

Warnings/notes : slight humor, slightly weird, Schwarz + Nagi (kind of), Nagi + ? 

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th may 2003, by Misura

Parts of this story have some resemblance to 'Melted icecream', a Gravitation-fanfic I wrote.

**********

Nagi was slouched on the couch in front of the TV, looking like he had every intention of staying there for the rest of the day.

Schuldich had wondered about it briefly, but shrugged it off.

__

It's too hot to think in here anyway.

"What are you doing here, Nagi? Is the assignment I gave you already done?" Crawford demanded, walking in with a frown on his face.

__

Even Brad looks a bit heated. Or is that his temper showing up?

"Nah." Nagi replied. Even Farfarello had to blink at that.

__

'Nah'? What kind of answer is that?

If that's intended to get Crawford mad at him, I couldn't have thought of any better thing to say.

"Why aren't you working on it then?" Crawford managed to keep his voice calm.

__

Hah, if it'd have been me, he'd be yelling at me.

"Because." Nagi shrugged.

Crawford raised an eyebrow, his eyes asking for a continuation of that sentence.

"Because it's *hot* in my computer-room and I'm melting in there. So I'm not going to do anything until it's cooled down again only I'm still hot now and I WANT ICECREAM!" Nagi whined.

Schuldich did a reality-check, pinching his arm.

__

Nope, it's true. Nagi, cool, controlled Nagi is *whining*.

And he's refusing to go near his pc.

"Didn't we buy some only two days ago? Two liter packs, if I recall correctly."

"Farfarello ate all of it." Nagi pouted. 

Three pairs of eyes glared at the irishman, who grinned nervously.

"Eating ice-cream when it's hot and you want it hurts God?" he tried. Schuldich snickered.

"Well, why don't you take a nice, cold glass of milk instead?" Crawford suggested.

__

Oooh, great proposal, Brad. You're such a genius. 

"I don't want milk. I don't want a drink. I want ice-cream."

"I will get you some, Nagi. Just wait here!" Farfarello rose and headed for the door, grabbing one of his knives on the way.

Schuldich narrowed his eyes. 

__

Anyone going out there in *this* kind of weather must be crazy.

Oh. I guess that allows for Farfarello.

Crawford's frown deepened. "I don't think that's a very good idea. I'll go."

__

Hmmmm, now why would Crawford do that?

Just because Nagi's probably going to be very grateful to the person bringing him ice-cream?

Hmmmmmmmm.

"I'll go too." Schuldich declared. "I'm much better at finding ice-cream for poor Nagi than all of you. Don't fret, Nagi, you'll have your ice-cream in no time!"

As his three team-members struggled ot get through the door all at the same time, Nagi sighed and returned his attention to the TV-screen that showed a glacier covered in snow.

__

I wish I was there. At least then I wouldn't be so hot and sticky anymore.

~tbc~


	2. Second part

Nagi's savior

Warnings/notes : slight humor, slightly weird, Schwarz + Nagi (kind of), Nagi + ?

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 23rd may 2003, by Misura

Parts of this story have some resemblance to 'Melted icecream', a Gravitation-fanfic I wrote.

**********

Farfarello walked in the general direction of the center of town. Schuldich had sometimes taken him along to carry bags after grocery-shopping but he had never been there on his own.

He had asked if he could go on his own, once. Crawford had refused.

_Spoil-sport. _

Apparently after having a vision, Farfarello had then been thrown into his room by a very disturbed-looking Crawford, with the assistance of Nagi.

_I don't blame the chibi though._

_He looks up to Brad too much._

_If I can bring him ice-cream, perhaps he'll help me next time._

Nodding happily at this prospect, Farfarello started looking around for a place where they might sell ice-cream. He knew he had to hurry, since Schuldich and Crawford were also looking for it.

_I want to be back before them._

_It will be hard though ; they have their Gifts to help them, while all I have is this knife ..._

*****

Schuldich stalked out of the supermarket, muttering curses in german.

_Not a single jar of ice-cream left. How's that possible?_

_Just my kind of luck ; I bet Crawford has found some already._

_After all, he can use his Gift to foresee where he can find what he's looking for._

_What use is reading people's minds in a case like this?_

_With this type of weather they have one out of two things on their mind ; either 'It's hot' or 'I want icecream'. That's really helpful._

Sighing, he went looking for another shop where they sold groceries.

_I'm not going to give up._

_Maybe I won't be the first to bring Nagi his ice-cream, but mine *will* be the one he likes best._

*****

Not having taken the car had probably been the right choice, Crawford considered when his feet started to hurt. Perhaps it would be more correctly to state that they had gone unpleasantly warm in his shoes, but the sensation was uncomfortable at any rate.

_That brat'd better be grateful for all the trouble I go through for his sake._

His Gift, as usual when he really wanted to know something, was stubbornly refusing to give him any hints about the whereabouts of ice-cream in this immense city.

_I bet Schuldich and Farfarello have far less trouble. They always went grocery-shopping for our house-hold, after all, so they should know where to look._

He frowned.

Hadn't there been some reason not to let Farfarello go out on his own?

_Ah well, I'm sure nothing is going to happen to him. He's armed after all._

Some talking house-wives passed him by, chattering about the weather.

For a moment he wondered if he should ask their aid in his search.

_Me, Brad Crawford, the Oracle and leader of Schwarz, asking help to some ordinary women?_

_What am I thinking? I don't need any assistance!_

_I can do this!_

_If only I could read people's minds like Schuldich ... _

*****

Omi lazily chewed on his penciland stared at the problem he was supposed to solve for maths.

He knew it was easy ; on any other day he would have solved it within seconds.

_It's too hot in here to think._

_And no ice-cream .... thanks to greedy Aya-kun._

The thought of ice-cream made his mouth water.

_Ooooh, I could kill for some right now._

_Figuratively speaking of course._

He chewed on his pencil some more, before concluding he didn't like its taste and throwing it away, not bothering to look in what direction he threw it.

"Hey! Watch out a bit, will you?"

_Ah yes. I'm not alone in this room._

Slowly, an idea started to form in Omi's mind.

_Doesn't he always say how cute I am and how much he likes me?_

_Why wouldn't I send him out to get me some more ice-cream then?_

_A puppy-look should do the trick._

_It won't really harm him ... and I'm not going to  lie to him._

_I'll just say that I would really, really like some nice, cold ice-cream._

An angelic look plastered on his face, Omi turned around and smiled sweetly.

"I am so sorry, ..... "

~tbc~

Note : Does anyone have any preference to who's going to save who? Currently I'm still hesitating between making it Omi/Nagi or making it Nagi/? and Omi/Ken or Omi/Yohji. Suggestions for either or both of them would be very appreciated ; I find it hard to decide in the oven that's currently my computer-room. (Oooh, cheap excuse, isn't it?)


	3. Third part

Nagi's savior

Warnings/notes : slight humor, slightly weird, Schwarz + Nagi (kind of), Nagi + ?, Omi + Yohji, Yohji + Omi, hint at Ken + Aya, Tot, Schreient being ooc (very ooc ; I don't know them that well either)

[!] Spoiler : Neu's other name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 27th may 2003, by Misura

Parts of this story have some resemblance to 'Melted icecream', a Gravitation-fanfic I wrote. 

**********

"Tot-chan?"

"Yes, Hell-chan?"

"We, Neu, Schon and me that is, have a little gift for you to help you get over that Schwarz brat."

Tot looked up with big, sad eyes, clutching her toy-rabbit. "What is it then?"

Hell smiled as Neu stepped forward with a nicely wrapt-up package, which she handed solemnly to the uninterested looking blue-haired girl.

"I curled the ribbons myself." Schon remarked proudly, earning a frown from Hell and Neu.

"It's ... very pretty." Tot said, inspecting the gift and wondering what it might be.

"Come on, unwrap it. Then you can tell us if you really like it." Hell sounded a trifle impatient.

"Okay." Careful not to tear the paper, Tot started to unwrap her present.

*****

"Good afternoon, sir, how may I help you?" The girl behind the counter beamed friendly at Farfarello, who took an immediate disliking to her.

"I need ice-cream." he stated.

"I'm very sorry, sir, but we don't have any left. Perhaps you'd like something else instead?"

Farfarello shook his head. Something else simply wouldn't do. "I need icecream." he repeated.

"I'm very sorry to disappoint you." 

Farfarello drew his knife. "I *need* icecream. Tell me where I can find some."

The girl stopped smiling, but remained silent.

"Now!" Farfarello growled.

The girl shrieked and ran away. Deciding it was useless to try and chase her, even if it would have been entertaining, the irishman sighed and left.

__

What *is* it with people today?

*****

"What do you mean 'sold out'?" Schuldich demanded. "This heat-wave was predicted weeks ago ; how can you run out of ice-cream at a time like that?"

The shop-assistant shrugged. "We just did."

"Do you realize you're committing a crime against humanity here?!" Schuldich murmured.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I wondered when you were expecting a new supply." Schuldich said sweetly.

"Next week or so." Another shrug.

"Great. Just great." The telepath hissed with frustration as he walked out of the shop.

__

Unsuccessful. Again.

*****

"Hey, Kenken, would you like to come shopping with me?" 

Ken blinked as he stared at Yohji. "Voluntarily go outside in this kind of weather? You got to be kidding me! No way! What do you need so urgently anyway? Out of cigarettes again?"

Yohji shook his head. "No, Omi asked me to go buy some ice-cream. Doesn't that sound good? We can take some extra for ourselves."

Ken considered for a moment. "You're just doing this for Omi, aren't you? Because he asked and you couldn't say 'no'."

"Ridiculous! That chibi means nothing to me!" Yohji protested indignantly, keeping his voice low enough not to be heard by Omi who was still sitting in the other room.

"Yeah, sure." Ken laughed. "Well, you can go on your own."

"Please, Kenken? Just to help me searching and to keep girls away." Yohji pleaded.

"I don't like ice-cream *that* much. What's in it for me?" Ken asked.

Yohji grinned. "Weeeell, I have noticed you staring at Aya."

"So?" Ken tried to keep his voice even.

"Help me out with this and I promise not to try and help you get his attention."

It took Ken a few moments to absorb that. Then : "Deal! Let's get going then!"

Yohji chuckled.

__

I may have promised not to do anything myself, but I said nothing about giving hints to Omi.

The chibi *loves* to match-make ; this could be lots of fun.

But first ... to find a nice stash of ice-cream.

Can't be too hard.

*****

"Oh, Tot has gotten a ... a ... "

"It's a keycard, honey." Hell told her.

"What's it for?" Tot asked, confused.

Neu grinned. "Tag along, Toto, then we'll show you."

The three members of Schreient, followed by tot and Rabi-chan, walked to a deserted part of Masafumi's laboratory. It had been empty before, but now it was safe-guarded by a tall door. The thick walls had already been there.

"Your card goes through there." Schon pointed at a slot. 

"Okay." Tot obediently slid her card through.

Slowly, the door swung open, revealing a very large cold-storage room. It wasn't empty either.

"Ooooooh." Tot said.

"Yes, Tot-chan, we bought you every box of ice-cream we could find in this town, to make sure you'll never have to do without it this summer. Every taste, every brand." Hell sounded smug.

__

And it's all being paid for by the Takatoris. Because they *owe* us. Big time.

Just look at the ridiculous costumes they wanted us to wear.

~tbc~


	4. Fourth part

Nagi's savior

Warnings/notes : slight humor, slightly weird, Schwarz + Nagi (kind of), Nagi + ?, Omi + Yohji, Yohji + Omi, hint at Ken + Aya, Tot, Schreient being ooc (very ooc ; I don't know them that well either) [Schreient will probably not pop up in any later chapters]

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 27th may 2003, by Misura

Parts of this story have some resemblance to 'Melted icecream', a Gravitation-fanfic I wrote. 

**********

While Tot stood still gaping at her 'gift', Schon and Hell walked off, after having politely declined Tot's generous offer to have some icecream.

Schon, because she was convinced ice-cream would make her go fat, and Hell because there was very little Hell cared for, save Schreient and Masafumi.

"Tot doesn't want to eat ice-cream on her own." she stated, looking hopefully at Neu.

The older woman smiled sadly. "Shall we have some chocolate icecream then? That helps best against a broken heart."

"Why does Neu-chan look so sad?" Tot wanted to know.

"Never mind that now, let's just forget there's such a thing as males for a while, okay?" 

Tot thought it over for a while, then nodded. "Okay."

They both ate their icecream in silence.

*****

"Why did you hide that one box?" Hell asked curiously as she and Schon walked through the corridors of Masafumi's lab. "You know, that in the supermarket nearest to that shop Weiss uses as a cover. I didn't want to make a fuss over it then, but ... "

Schon shrugged. "Strawberry's Siberian's favorite flavor. I put it out of sight just enough to be found only by a very stubborn person."

"Sometimes I wonder how sane you are, Schon."

"Sometimes I wonder the same about you."

"We have an understanding then." Hell nodded friendly.

*****

Crawford was someone who always reached his goals. When something needed to be done, he made a plan to do it, executed that plan and dealt with trouble along the way.

He never failed. He never stopped, never called it quits.

Hence it was absolutely impossible that the brown-haired man in a business-suit who was sitting on a bench in the park, fanning himself with a newspaper was Brad Crawford, Schwarz' Oracle.

But he sure looked a lot like it.

*****

Schuldich had made a habit of walking around like the world was his. People instinctively made way for him as he strolled down the street. There was a certain ... aura around him that warned them off. That warned them to not even consider messing with him.

His sunglasses were where they belonged for once ; on his nose, which prevented him from intimidating people by staring at them. 

That didn't really matter since intimidation wasn't Schuldich's favorite method of getting what he wanted anyway ; Schuldich made people either hate or love him so that they did what he told them to. To a certain extent even Crawford could be influenced in this way.

Not Nagi though.

Nagi was one of the rare people Schuldich had to *do* things for to get them to do something for him. And so he had set out on this crazy hunt, to find ice-cream and win the chibi's love.

So of course the red-haired person who sat down next to the aforementioned man in business-suit without as much as a greeting had nothing but looks in common with Schuldich, the cocky telepath code-named Mastermind.

Right?

*****

"Kenken! Watch out for that - "

"Ouch!"

"-shop-sign." Yohji finished lamely. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ken rubbed his head, frowning.

"Good. I don't want to have to give you first-aid." Yohji walked on.

"Huh, I wouldn't want that either." Ken muttered, catching up with him.

"You're a real klutz, you know." Yohji shook his head. 

"No, I'm not!" Ken snapped back. "It's not my fault the sun blinds me. I just didn't see that sign, that's all."

"You should wear sunglasses." Yohji remarked. "Like me. Girls love guys wearing sunglasses. Makes them look mysterious you know." He grinned.

Ken rolled his eyes. 

"Here, try these on." Yohji said, pressing his own pair on Ken's nose. "I have a spare one."

Ken blinked. "Uhm, thanks. I think."

Yohji 'tsk'ed. "Ungrateful, that's what you are. No, " he continued when Ken raised his hands to give the glasses back, "keep them! I don't want to go shopping with someone who keeps walking into things."

Ken sighed. They couldn't find that ice-cream soon enough in his opinion.

~tbc~


	5. Fifth part

Nagi's savior

Warnings/notes : slight humor, slightly weird, Schwarz + Nagi (kind of), Nagi + ?, Omi + Yohji, Yohji + Omi, hint at Ken + Aya, rabid fangirls

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 28th may 2003, by Misura

Parts of this story have some resemblance to 'Melted icecream', a Gravitation-fanfic I wrote. 

**********

"So, you too huh?" Schuldich asked after a while.

"I have been just as successful as you." Crawford replied stiffly.

Schuldich snorted. "In other words : not at all."

"Yes."

"Kind of weird, don't you think? That every store's out of ice-cream at this time of year." Schuldich prodded. "Almost like some conspiracy."

"You watch too many bad movies."

"No seriously. If I didn't know better, I could almost think *we* were responsible." Schuldich grinned. "It's an evil plot worthy of Schwarz I think."

Crawford stared at him with narrow eyes. "Did you catch a sunstroke or something?"

Schuldich considered for a moment. "Maybe?"

"Yes or no?"

"Hmmm. If I say 'yes' does that mean you won't hit me when I say something you don't like?"

Crawford blinked. Once. "Schuldich, I never hit you, no matter how much you make me want to sometimes. Just answer the question."

"Ah, yes, I forgot. In that case : no."

Crawford muttered something beneath his breath.

"Are we just going to sit here for the rest of the afternoon?" Schuldich inquired.

"No. I went here because it's easier to get visions in a peaceful *quiet* environment."

"Oh. Does that mean you want me to shut up now?"

"What do you think?"

*****

"Are we there yet?" Yohji panted. He and Ken had taken a bit of a detour to avoid being noticed by some girls who frequently visited the flowershop.

"I think so." Ken replied. "We should turn left at the next crossroads. Or was it right?"

Had Yohji been any less exhausted, he might have been tempted to try and strangle Ken. At the moment though, he only wanted to get ice-cream. Or rather, he wanted to go home and have Omi be thankful to him.

"Try and use your brains for once, Kenken. I know it's hard." He sighed.

Ken glared at him. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Sure, sure, I wouldn't want to rush you."

....

"Well?"

"Right. We should go right."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

....

"All right, maybe we should have turned left."

"Kenken ... "

"Hey, mistakes are human, you know."

*****

The birds in the park were singing gaily.

The leaves on the trees rustled in the soft breeze.

All of the world was at peace.

Except for one small detail.

"Schuldich!"

"Hm?"

"Would you stop humming that annoying song please?"

"But I'm *bored*!"

Crawford gritted his teeth. "Think about what Nagi will do if we are successful. That should be able to entertain you for a while."

Schuldich smirked. "I never knew *you* were such a hentai, Brad."

"I'm not. Don't call me that."

....

"Schuldich!"

"What is it *now*?"

"Could you keep your fantasies to yourself?"

"You're no fun!"

....

Crawford opened his eyes, adjusted his glasses and rose. Schuldich, who had dozed off into pretty dreams was jerked awake abruptly.

"You located a jar of ice-cream?" he aksed hopefully.

"I did." Crawford nodded. 

"Great! Where is it?" Schuldich beamed. Maybe some of his fantasies could become reality now after all. Crawford wasn't interested in things like that anyway. If he played his cards right, the reward would be all his!

"In a supermarket near the flowershop run by Weiss."

Schuldich frowned. Normally he'd love the prospect of messing around with the kittens, but currently he was more interested in getting the ice-cream he -or rather Nagi- wanted.

"They are on their way there too so we must hurry." Crawford added.

"What's the use of that? We'll never get there in time!" Schuldich whined. It just wasn't fair! To give him hope like that and then snatch it away again.

"We will." Crawford's voice was a near purr. "Believe me, we will."

"How?"

"Rabid fangirls." Crawford replied cryptically.

*****

"Uhm, Yohji? I think we got rid of them."

"Where *are* we?"

"I have no idea. I don't recognize it here."

~tbc~


	6. Sixth part

Nagi's savior

Warnings/notes : slight humor, slightly weird, Schwarz + Nagi (kind of), Nagi + ?, Omi + Yohji, Yohji + Omi, hint at Ken + Aya, Ken having a horrible sense of direction

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 28th may 2003, by Misura

**********

"Schuldich?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do, don't look back."

Of course saying a thing like that was the best way to make the german telepath peek back immediately. Crawford should have known that, but well, he was tired. And warm.

"Siberian and Balinese."

"Walk on! Pretend you didn't see them! I don't want trouble."

"What if they do? At least now they're in our sight ; shouldn't we strike while we can?"

"I said 'no'."

"You're *really* no fun."

Crawford smirked slightly. Only someone who knew him would have noticed the slight gleam in his eyes as he replied : "Imagine their faces when we snatch away the last jar of ice-cream before their noses."

"Oooh. You're evil, Brad! I like it. And it's not like we're in any danger from them anyway." Schuldich grinned. "All right, maybe you *do* have a sense of humor."

"Thank you. And don't call - "

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already."

"You don't act like it."

"Well, maybe I enjoy being glared at by someone as cute as you?" Schuldich's grin widened. Crawford's red cheeks were probably more the doing of the heat than of his words, but one could fantasize. One *had* to fantasize when it concerned the dark-haired leader of Schwarz, since 'sex' seemed to be a concept meant for the rest of humanity only.

*****

"They've seen us! They've seen us!" Ken ducked away, bumping into a wall. "Ouch!"

Yohji sighed. "No they haven't. See? They're walking on."

"But that creepy redhead was staring straight at me!" Ken protested. "He has to have seen me."

"Perhaps he didn't recognize you?" Yohji proposed.

"How could he not?" 

Yohji shrugged. "Well, you *are* wearing sunglasses, you know. I *told* you you'd look different with them. Apparently they make a good disguise too."

Ken frowned. He was sure something was wrong with Yohji's idea, only he lacked the energy to think about what it was. Besides, arguments with Yohji tended to become rather heated and he really didn't like the prospect of more warmth.

"I wonder where they're going though." Yohji mused.

*****

"Omi?"

"Oh, sorry Aya-kun. I hadn't heard you enter."

"Where's Ken?"

Omi made a vague waving gesture with his hand, barely taking his eyes off the TV-screen. "Out."

Aya glared at the back of his head. "Out to where? To do what?"

"Grocery-shopping with Yohji-kun."

Aya considered this for a moment. "But we don't need anything."

"Yohji offered to go get some ice-cream for me." Omi explained.

"And Ken ... ?"

"Volunteered to tag along. Don't know why. They shouldn't be long ; they left about half an hour ago and the supermarket's nearby."

Aya weighed his options and decided action was the best one. After a brief hesitation he grabbed his sheathed katana and headed for the door.

"Aya-kun? Where are you going?"

"Out." 

As the door feel shut behind the redhead, Omi muttered something and returned his attention to the TV. It showed a mountain of ice, covered in white, deliciously cold-looking snow.

*****

"They're still following us."

"Keep an eye on them. They may decide to try something now that they're on familiar grounds again. But remember : I don't want trouble!"

"Yes, o glorious leader."

"I don't want sarcasm either."

"Yes, Brad."

"And I don't want you to call me that."

"You can't have everything, Crawford. be glad with what I give you."

*****

"This street looks a little familiar to me. I think I've been here before."

Yohji rolled his eyes. "Does that shop-sign over there look familiar to you as well?"

"Now that you mention it ... "

"Or that flowershop over there?"

"Hmmm, yes it does."

"I should certainly hope so."

"Huh?"

"It's the Koneko, my dear, oblivious Kenken. You know, the shop where you work?"

"Would Schwarz be here for an attack on Weiss?"

"Well, since they've just walked into the supermarket, I don't think so. Though I have no idea why they would come get their groceries in a place so far away from their own home."

"Do we know where they live then?"

"No, but it's logical they're living nowhere near us."

"Why?"

"If Aya was after your life, would you go live in a place near him?"

"Ah. You have a point there."

~tbc~


	7. Seventh part

Nagi's savior

Warnings/notes : slight humor, slightly weird, Schwarz + Nagi (kind of), Nagi + ?, Omi + Yohji, Yohji + Omi, hint at Ken + Aya, hint at Crawford + Schuldich

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 29th may 2003, by Misura

**********

"Uhm, Crawford? I don't see any ice-cream in here." Schuldich remarked, pointing at the empty shelves that usually were packed with the treasure they had sought for all across Tokyo now.

"*You* wouldn't." Crawford replied, dragging the telepath away to a spot where they could observe the area without being noticed immediately. "Siberian, however ... "

*

"Where did they go?" Ken asked.

"No idea." Yohji replied, staring miserably at the empty spots where his key to Omi's heart should have been. "But I do know there's no icecream to be had here."

"What?!" Ken spun around. "You mean we've risked our lives to come here all for nothing?"

"So it seems." Yohji sighed, wondering what he had done to deserve this kind of bad luck.

"Well, don't think you can wriggle out of your promise. It's not my fault they're out of the stuff."

Yohji narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't try to match you and Aya on the condition that you would go buy ice-cream with me. No ice-cream means no non-interference-pact."

"You, you ... " Ken growled and started to rummage through the products near the empty shelves, hoping against his better reason that there might be something Yohji (and every other customer) might have overlooked.

*

"Be ready for action." Crawford said, his eyes slightly twitching at the visions he was having about the events that would follow. 

To get into a fight with Weiss over some icecream was just so ... undignified. It was utterly beneath the capacities of Schwarz. If they had really wanted to, they could have taken over the world, for crying our loud!

He could have had world-leaders groveling at his feet, but no, instead he was in a supermarket and about to get his -very expensive- suit torn.

_The things I do for Nagi ..._

Of course, if he was completely honest with himself, he wasn't doing this for the young, whining telekinetic. He was driven by pure selfishness.

_Schuldich ... you better be worth it!_

*

"Ah-ha! One jar of Ichigo-strawberry tasted ice-cream!" Ken held the jar out to Yohji, who eagerly reached out his hand to take it ...

*

Schuldich was a blur when he sprinted forwards.

"Thank you!" he said, trying to snatch the jar out of Ken's grip in one quick movement.

Ken stubbornly held onto his prize though, helped by Yohji.

Crawford sighed and joined the fray.

*

"Mine, you Schwarz creeps! MINE!" Yohji snarled.

"Uh-huh, don't think so, Weiss." Schuldich replied with a smirk.

"I found it!" Ken yelled indignantly.

"And we'll take it home with us." Crawford stated through clenched teeth.

When he vision hit him, he had barely enough time to react ...

*

Aya stormed into the supermarket. He had been there often enough to know where he would probably find his two teammembers, if they were here at all that was, and hadn't just used going here as an excuse to take an early break.

People were running to the exit, making it harder for him to get to his goal. When he got there, he saw why.

Four adult, grown-up *men* were fighting over what seemed to be a jar of icecream. He had been dragged along on some of his sister's shopping-sprees a few times, so he knew what *women* could do when hunting for the best buys but ...

... he had expected better from Ken. And Crawford. The man had always seemed such a cool, controled, *worthy* opponent.

With a frown, he drew his katana, jumping forward and bringing it down in a graceful arc. He refrained from yelling 'Shi-ne!' since it would be totally out of place in a situation like this.

*

"Schuldich! Watch out!" Crawford yelled as the blade of Aya's katana whirled past.

"Haha, missed me -Eeeeh!" 

Aya had nicely cut the jar in two, causing Schuldich to fall backwards. Crawford had released their half in time to keep his balance.

Ken and Yohji weren't as lucky ; the impact of their being sent crashing into the wall had left them dazed. Not enough for either of them to have let go of their half, unfortunately, so Nagi would have to be satisfied with what he had.

"Ooooh." Schuldich moaned as he slowly got up.

Aya turned, his katana raised for another strike. A lethal one this time. 

"We'll meet again, Weiss. Consider yourselves lucky this time!" Crawford snarled, pulling Schuldich along and feeling extremely cheesy at using those lines. Still, one had a certain image to preserve as leader of 'the Bad Guys'.

*

"Are you all right?" Aya knelt at Ken's side.

Ken blinked. "Yeah, I think so."

"You're a real idiot, you know that?"

Ken grimaced and nodded. "But we got the ice-cream!"

Aya sighed. Some people would never grow up.

And wasn't that nice to know?

~to be concluded in the next and final part~


	8. Final part

Nagi's savior

Warnings/notes : slight humor, slightly weird, Schwarz + Nagi (kind of), Crawford/Schuldich, Aya/Ken, Nagi/Farfarello, Yohji/Omi, oocness of about everyone

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 5th june 2003, by Misura

The idea of licking icecream off someone else was brought to my attention by various people and isn't mine. This fic doesn't involve this activity, by the way ; they just talk about it. Sorry!

**********

"My feet hurt." Schuldich whined.

"They will be better tomorrow." Crawford replied.

"My head hurts too."

"It will be better tomorrow." Crawford repeated.

"Really?" Schuldich asked.

"No. I just say that to make you quit pestering me with your complaints."

"Braaaaad!"

*****

"Chibi? I'm home!" Yohji glowed as he entered the living-room, clutching the half jar possessively.

"Hm?" Omi didn't look up from the TV.

"And I have *ice-cream*!" Yohji said proudly.

"Took you long enough." Omi replied.

Yohji blinked. Didn't Omi know how hard it had been to get this prize?

__

Oh. Of course not! How could he, when he was here all the time?

Well, time to inform him then.

"We had to fight those creeps from Schwarz to get this!" he held out the ice-cream to Omi.

"Hm? Only half a jar?"

"Aya cut it in half with his katana, so that they wouldn't get all of it."

Omi made a face. "Eewww! I'm not going to eat that! You know where that katana of his has been! What were you guys *thinking*!"

"But ... but ... "

"Don't you have some flower-arrangement to work on?"

Yohji walked out of the living-room, his illusions shattered, a broken man.

*****

"What is going on here?! Nagi?!" Schuldich screamed as he surveyed the scene in the living-room.

"Oh, hi Schuldich!" Nagi smiled weakly.

"Hey, you got ice-cream!" Farfarello bounced up and grabbed the half jar out of Schuldich's forceless hands. "Strawberry! My favorite taste!"

"What's the meaning of this ... this ...?" Schuldich nearly choked on the words.

Both Nagi and Farfarello were barely dressed, their clothes littered over the floor. The telepath had wondered earlier at Crawford's reluctance to go there ; now he knew why.

"Well, it seems there's a lack of ice-cream through all of town, so Farfarello brought me an electronic fan instead." Nagi beamed.

If looks could kill, Farfarello would have died that very instant.

"Very ... smart of him." Schuldich ground out.

Farfarello grinned and nodded, retrieving two spoons from the kitchen.

"Would you like a some too, Schu?" he asked.

"No thanks." 

He slammed the door behind him, having never felt so betrayed before in his life.

"What's *his* problem?" Farfarello wondered aloud.

Nagi shrugged. "Who knows? And who cares?"

"Do you really want to use these?" Farfarello inquired, holding up the spoons.

Nagi blinked. "How else are we going to eat the ice-cream?"

"Weeell." Farfarello drawled, sounding a little like Schuldich at his worst. "We could lick it off eachother. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Nagi giggled.

*****

As arms snaked around his waist, at first he ignored them.

"Schuldich." A soft voice purred into his ears, sending shivers down his spine in spite of the heat.

He turned around.

"Crawford?"

"Come up to my room." Crawford murmured, not breaking the contact.

"Uhm. Okay?"

Schuldich was amazed to hear Crawford laughing softly.

He was even more amazed when he woke up the next morning in a bed not his own, discovering it hadn't been a dream after all.

*****

Ken wiped his forehead. It was quite warm in the flowershop, but, as Aya had stated, the work wouldn't wait. And one look at Yohji's face had been sufficient to convince him the blond wasn't going to be of much help today.

So it was just him and Aya.

He wished he had the courage to make use of this perfect opportunity.

"Aya?"

"Yes, Ken?" Two words ; one more than he had hoped for. Was that a good sign?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hn. Yes."

"Would you ... would you like to go out with me some time?"

Aya looked up and stared at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes?" Ken gulped.

Aya smiled. "I would like that, Ken."

Ken felt dizzy with excitement. "You would? That's ... great!"

Aya went back to work, not saying anything.

*****

Yohji sighed, staring at the pale moon and lit another cigarette.

"Smoking's bad for you, Yohji-kun."

He turned around, finding himself alone.

__

Great! Now I'm imagining things.

He could hear Omi laughing. This time he ignored it.

Only when a small hand touched his arm, he woke from his dark thoughts.

Blue eyes gazed up at him. "Yohji-kun? Are you coming back to bed? It's cold out here."

"It is now." he agreed, following his lover back inside.

~OWARI~


End file.
